cathaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Marching Mountains
Dragons' Wall | type = Mountain range | region = Calimshan | elevation = | georefs = | races = Abbalayar, Deepspawn, Fey, Fomorians, Goblins, Halflings, Kobolds, Orcs, Ogres | socrefs = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | roads = yes | mountains = yes | food and drink = | items = }} The Marching Mountains were a heavily forested mountain range on the northern border of Calimshan. In far ancient times, the range was known as the Dragons' Wall. Geography The Marching Mountains ran east to west and, together with the River Agis, which flowed west from its peaks, formed the Calishite border with Tethyr. Geographical Features The mountains were surrounded by foothills, and these southern hills were the site of many manors; due to the cooler temperatures at higher elevation, rich Calishites would rest here during the hot summers. The tallest mountain in the range (Mount Gommat) was 8,500 feet, while the average was just below a mile. The taller peaks, (all those above 6,500 feet,) were in the interior of the range, and the lower mountains were broad. The variation in elevations was wide, so the Marching Mountains were full of many hidden valleys and ravines. The mountains contained iron of a particularly dark hue, and this was used to craft shoonrings with combat or defensive properties. In the winter, snow would cover the tops of the higher mountains, but only exceedingly rarely would the snow ever reach below 6,600 feet. The Calim River, River Agis, and Bakkal's Creek and the Two Falls River, which merged together to form the River of Ice, were all fed by melting snows from the Marching Mountains. Flora and Fauna Except for within 1,300 feet of the summit of Mount Gommat, the range was entirely covered in conifers from the Forest of Mir. The Marching Mountains were home to a wide variety and high populations of birds of prey. Of note among such birds was the green kestrel, a hawk only found in these mountains and prized by Calishite falconers. Wyverns lived in the mountains and would prey upon the herds of mountain goats also present there. Pegasi of chestnut coloring were once extant in the mountains but were hunted to extinction during the Shoon era. Trade and Travel The remains of ancient dwarven bridges from the days of Shanatar still existed as late as the fourteenth century DR from where they used to cross the treacherous ravines, but the only passage across such places in later times required paying tolls to the ogres who guarded rope bridges. To descend into the valleys and bypass the toll bridges was to risk landslides, monsters, or getting lost. High winds made most travel by air over the peaks dangerous. By 1369 DR, the Twisted Rune had placed a magical gate in the area to allow for instantaneous movement to other locations. History The Marching Mountains received their current name around -5960 DR, when the Axemarch Stone was dedicated at the founding of High Shanatar and dwarves marched into the plains north of the mountains in what later became the kingdom of Tethyr. Rumors and Legends Some folk claimed that pegasi still lived in small numbers in the Marching Mountains, yet most folk dismissed this view. A story was told that on one of the easternmost foothills of the Marching Mountains, called Argentor, King Strohm III of Tethyr and his general fought an army of drow in the eight century DR. Supposedly, the two by themselves slew 5,000 drow during a solar eclipse that lasted two days. Rumored to be the children of the gods, perhaps the most legendary tales of the Marching Mountains revolve around the Abbalayar, a human tribe who had gained innate powers of divination. If one could find their hidden city of Ul'sahab, one would find peace, love, and infinite knowledge. In 1370 DR, a rumor began spreading about an enormous aurumvorax the size of a dragon in the area around Ruler's Ridge. It was also rumored that the Duergar had built a large complex in the mountains, which had since been abandoned. Notable Locations Peaks ; Mount Abbalayat : The tribe of legendary prophets known as the Abbalayar lived on this permanently cloud-covered mountain. The peak was surrounded by a three-mile gap on all sides and then other mountains higher than it beyond that. ; Mount Gommat (elev. 8,500') : The Axemarch Stone rested at the summit of this tallest peak in the Marching Mountains. ; Ruler's Ridge : This peak was formerly known as "Calim's See". The summit used to be 500 feet higher, but a genie battle destroyed it. The tombs of the bakkals of Coramshan were here. ; Mount Sarengard : One of the highest peaks in the range, Shangalar's Pyramid was located here. It was also the location of a holy site to Vhaeraun. Settlements and Ruins ; The Earthvault : This cylindrical chamber is hidden somewhere in the Marching Mountains and contains a written record of the history of the dwarves in Terran. ; Faeressar : This is the westernmost enclave of the Janessar in the Marching Mountains. ; First Necropolis of Nykkar : Where the bodies of dead rulers of Coramshan were prepared in ages past before being moved to Calim's See, these ruins were located in the western foothills. ; Khanall : This is the chief enclave of the Janessar, located in the northern foothills within the borders of Tethyr. ; Rutawwa : This is the easternmost enclave of the Janessar in the Marching Mountains. ; St. Faelar's Cloisters : This monastery of Ilmater trained escaped slaves how to survive in the mountains. ; Second Necropolis of Nykkar : By the fourteenth century DR, the ruins of four temples were all that remained of this former burial site for rulers of Calimshan in the southeastern foothills. Over 500,000 rulers and nobles were buried here, between the Second and Fifth Ages of Calimshan. The "City of Sorrow" was located in the south-central hills. ; Ul'sahab : "The City of Seers", or "the City of Oracles", was a mystical, magical city on the summit of Mount Abbalayat and was the home of the Abbalayar. It was invisible to all but the Abbalayar. Inhabitants Groups The mountains were known to be home to orcs and ogres, in addition to other monster races, such as goblins, kobolds, and sylvan folk. Fomorian giants and deepspawn are among the more deadly monsters known to have existed in these mountains. The Janessar had several bases there (as noted above). Many hin had holdings in the hidden interior vales and on the northern slopes. These frequently moving communities would keep in touch with each other through use of messenger pigeons. While not as legendary as commonly believed, the Abbalayar did in fact live on the holy mountain of Mount Abbalayat, though only they knew the secret way into their city. Individuals ; Iryklathagra : This famous enemy of Shoon IV and Shoon VII once made her lair in the "Yawning Cavern", formerly occupied by Rhimnasarl the Shining. It was located in the northwestern part of the range. ; Rhimnasarl : This silver dragon was slain by the Emperor Shoon IV and his treasure taken. ; Shangalar the Black : A lich member of the Twisted Rune, Shangalar built his pyramid home atop Mount Sarengard. ; Xiimonraavir the Devourer : A member of the Twisted Rune, this beholder laired in a tiny valley in the mountains. Appendix References Connections Category:Mountains Category:Locations in Calimshan Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations in the Lands of Intrigue